A First
by Lucas43
Summary: Here is a little one shot I thought of the other day. Please enjoy.


**Authors note: **First off, I don't own or have anything to do with the production of BSG2003. This is only an idea I had one day, about a possible unusual circumstance. I write this only for the joy of writing. I hope it makes you laugh or smile.

Captain Lee Adama was walking down the hallway, when he saw Lt Agathon leaving her quarters. He saw Karl come out behind her and grab her arm. "We need to talk about this Sharon."

"I can't right now Karl, I have to get to my preflight briefing."

She pulled her arm away, and continued walking down the hallway. Lee had just watched them, he knew what married arguments could be like, so he walked up to Karl. "Is this something I should be worried about as the CAG Karl?"

Karl looked at Lee for a moment, and then just shook his head. "No sir. It's nothing that affects the ship sir."

Lee just looked at him for a second, then nodded. Then he tried to smile a little, "Don't worry Karl, every couple has arguments. I know Dee and I sure did. I'm sure the two of you will work it out."

Karl looked at Lee, he knew that Lee was trying to be helpful. He sagged his shoulders a little, "I'm sure we will sir, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Hera ready for daycare."

Lee just nodded and watched as Karl went back into their quarters.

-----------------------------

After the preflight briefing, Lee asked Sharon to hang back a minute. When they were alone, he looked at her. "Athena, are you and Karl having problems?"

She looked at him for a second, and he saw what he thought might be anger behind her eyes. "Did Karl ask you to talk to me sir."

"No Athena, he didn't. I was coming here this morning when I saw you leaving your quarters. I accidentally overheard you and Karl, and I was only making sure there wasn't a problem that could affect the ship. I am the CAG after all."

Athena visibly relaxed, "I'm sorry sir. It's just that we had an argument last night, and it carried over to this morning. That's all sir."

Lee just nodded, "As I told Karl, all married couples have arguments."

He leaned against the podium, "I could tell you stories about some of the ones my mother and father had."

Sharon looked at him and actually smiled a little, "I'm sure you could sir, but this is just something Karl and I will have to work out."

"Alright then Athena, I'll just let you two work it out."

----------------------------

Two days later, Lee and Kara were walking toward the pilots ready room when they heard Karl and Sharon arguing. "SHARON, WILL YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

"THERES NOTHING WRONG, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT HERE."

As soon as they entered the ready room, the two Agathons stopped yelling, and just looked at them. Lee saw that they looked like they were ready to blow. Sharon quickly walked past him and Kara and left the ready room. Then Lee looked at Karl, "Alright Karl, there is a definite problem between the two of you, and you're going to tell me what it is right now."

Karl looked at him, "I told you Apollo, this doesn't affect the ship."

"Really, from the way you two were screaming at each other, I think it just might."

"Well you would be wrong. Sir."

Then Karl left the ready room. Lee just shook his head for a moment, then he turned to Kara. "Starbuck, talk to Athena, and find out what the problem is."

Kara looked at him with a slightly shocked look on her face, "Me?"

"Yes you, try to find out what's wrong between them."

"Why me?"

Lee looked at her, "They are pilots in your group Kara. That makes them your responsibility."

Kara started laughing now. "I've got to be the last person anyone on this ship should talk to for marital advice."

Lee thought about that for a second, and found he agreed with her. "I don't want you to give either of them advice, just find out what's going on between them."

She looked at him pleadingly, "But Lee."

"I'll make it an order Kara."

She just looked at him now and put her hands up. "Alright, alright. I'll ask."

After Lee had left, Kara sat in one of the chairs and started to think of ways she could find out what was wrong.

-----------------------------

At 13:00, Sharon was stepping up into the raptor, when she saw Starbuck sitting in the EO's seat. "What are you doing here?"

Kara looked at her, "Lee thought that I needed some time in the EO seat. He's wants all of the pilots to be more familiar with the systems on the raptor."

Sharon just looked at her and thought, _"Yeah Right." _then went and sat in the pilots seat.

After they launched, Sharon kept the conversation to a minimum. Finally Starbuck couldn't take it any longer. She flipped on the intercom. "Alright Sharon, what's up with you and Karl?"

"It's none of your business Starbuck."

Kara smiled, "That's what I told Lee, but he thinks that it should be. After all, you and Karl are both in my group."

Now Sharon was getting a little upset, "Isn't that just like a man, trying to stick things in when the woman isn't ready yet."

Starbuck looked a little perplexed, "Uh, excuse me."

Sharon had a worried look on her face, "Oh, ah nothing Starbuck."

Kara smiled and shook her head slowly from side to side. "No no no no no, that was definitely something."

Sharon was repeatedly mouthing the word FRAK to herself. "I swear it's nothing, really."

Starbuck just smiled even more now, "You can't bluff me Lt. I've seen you play cards before, and you suck at bluffing. So what the frak is up?"

--------------------

Sharon hesitated for a moment, then she remembered how determined Starbuck could be if she had to. "Starbuck, do you know how I got Hera back?"

Kara just nodded to herself. "Yeah, and I swore you must have had a brass pair to do it."

"Well as you know, I downloaded into a new body, and I escaped with Hera."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well a few nights ago, Karl was getting a little romantic. And after we put Hera to bed. He uh.."

Starbuck smiled, "Hey it's OK, your married remember."

"It's not that Starbuck. It's just that well I was afraid we would wake Hera."

Kara was trying not to laugh, "Well just try to not make any noise when you're fraking. I know it's not easy, but it can be done."

Sharon just shook her head, "You don't get it Starbuck. I wasn't afraid of waking her while we fraked, I was afraid of..."

Now Kara was curious, "Of what?"

Sharon rolled her eyes up a little, "Well you've seen Karl naked, and believe me it only gets bigger. And when he gets going, he could hammer hull plating."

Now Kara thought about Helo in a way she usually didn't and quickly shook the image from her head. "Yeah, but you two have fraked before, it's not like your a..."

Then Kara's eyes widened as she finally got it. "Oh my Gods."

Sharon was just nodding, "Yeah."

--------------------

Kara thought for a second, "But what about when the two of you were on Caprica?"

Sharon smiled a little, "We were in the woods, it was raining, and we were miles from anybody. Besides, I had already taken care of that before I rescued Karl."

"So can't you just take care of it again."

Now Sharon was almost blushing, "I could, but I wanted this time to be special. Not like that time."

Now Kara thought about her first time and how awkward it had been. Then she started to get a wicked idea. "When we get back to Galactica, I'll need to take care of a few things. Just leave everything to me."

Sharon just shook her head a little and thought, _"I think I'm going to regret this."_

_------------------------------_

After they landed, Kara quickly left the raptor, and nearly ran across the flight deck. She saw and grabbed Cali as she was standing by a cart. Chief Tyrol looked at the two of them as they talked quietly, then he saw Cali smiling and nodding. He watched as Starbuck quickly left the flight deck, and he walked over to Cali. "What was that about?"

She just looked at him, "Oh nothing much, she just needed a little favor, that's all."

He looked at his wife, "Am I going to regret this?"

Cali just smiled at him, and didn't say a word.

-----------------------------

At 18:00 Karl entered their quarters, and he saw that the lights were off, and that there were candles on their small dining table. "Sharon."

"Over here."

He saw Sharon standing by their bed, "What's going on Sharon?"

He saw her smile, and she started to walk toward him. She was wearing just her T and briefs, and he thought she was swaying her hips a little more than usual and he felt a familiar stirring. "Oh not much really, Kara thought that you and I needed some quality alone time. That's all."

"Alone time, where's Hera?"

As Sharon got closer to him, he could swear he smelled lilacs. "Cali and the chief are watching her. We're going to owe them one for this."

Karl was definitely feeling a little warmer now as Sharon moved closer to him. When she was standing in front of him, she put her arms slowly around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. He was definitely stirring now. Soon they were kissing deeply, and their tongues intertwined playfully. Sharon slipped out of his arms and slowly walked toward their bed, and he watched as she slowly peeled off her T. Then he gulped as she ever so slowly slid off her briefs. He watched as she slowly pulled the covers back, and nearly fainted as she sexily slid her way onto the bed. "Lock the door Karl."

Karl quickly locked the door, and was pulling off his uniform as he made his way to the bed. As he stood there he looked at this goddess on his bed, and she smiled up at him. Then as he lay down next to her she whispered softly in his ear, "Be gentle, your my first."


End file.
